


A mi titkunk

by misha_s_heartbeat



Category: Cardiophile - Fandom, Cardiophilia - Fandom
Genre: Cardiophilia, F/F, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Love, Stething, Stethoscope, cardiophile, girlxgirl, womanxwoman
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_s_heartbeat/pseuds/misha_s_heartbeat
Summary: Egy novella, amelyben fény derül egy régóta titkolt, de annál jobban vágyott dologra.





	A mi titkunk

Délután volt már, amikor Lisa Carpenter a vállára vette a táskáját és kilépett az egyetem épületéből, ahol a nap addigi részét töltötte. Már alig várta, hogy végezzen az iskolában, mert a barátnője várja otthon. 

Lisa és a barátnője, Mei egyetemisták, viszont nem ugyanarra az egyetemre járnak. Lisa művész, ezért ő a Massachusetts-i Művészeti Egyetemre jár, Mei pedig orvosnak készül, ezért a Harvard diákjai közé sorolandó. 

A nagy távolság miatt sajnos csak havonta néhányszor tudnak találkozni, ezért mindig nagyon izgatottak, amikor eljön a nagy nap. 

Két éve vannak együtt, és egy éve, azaz az egyetem elkezdése óta laknak együtt. Mindketten Londonban születtek és ott is éltek a gimnázium elvégzéséig, de miután felvételt nyertek az egyetemre, költözniük kellett, hogy könnyebben be tudjanak járni az órákra. 

Eleinte egy kicsit honvágyuk volt, de sokat beszélnek telefonon a szüleikkel és ez segített nekik. Plusz az is sokat jelent, hogy minden nap ott vannak egymásnak és akkor bújnak össze, amikor csak akarnak, és nem kell kocsiba ülni ahhoz, hogy láthassák egymást. Lassan ők is rájöttek, hogy több előnye van a költözésüknek, mint hátránya.

Lisa a rövid, szőke hajába túrt és felvette a napszemüvegét. Élvezte a nyári meleget, ami körülölelte arcát, miközben hazaindult. Hosszú napja volt, de legalább letette az utolsó évközi vizsgáját is és így több ideje lesz a barátnőjével foglalkozni és segíteni neki tanulni.

Eközben Mei Wong nagyot sóhajtva ült le az ágyra a kávéja kíséretében, hogy tanuljon a biokémia vizsgájára. Nehéz a tananyag és sokszor fárasztó bejárni az órákra, plusz végig figyelni, de nem adja fel. Küzd az álmáért. Az álmáért, hogy egy nap majd a 'Dr. Mei Wong, kardiológus' felirat álljon az orvosi köpenyén. Hogy miért pont kardiológia? Mei titkolja az igazi indokot, hogy miért is efelé húz a szíve, de Lisa ismeri már, és rájött, hogy mi is áll emögött a háttérben.

Hosszú még az út az egyetem elvégzéséig, de a lányok mindenben segítik egymást, hiszen tudják, hogy együtt minden könnyebb. Megosztják egymással, ha rossz napjuk volt, ha valamit meg kellene beszélniük, vagy ha szimplán csak szükségük van egy segítő ölelésre. Nyilván néha becsúszik néhány vita, vagy kisebb kiborulás, de végül mindig minden megoldódik, hiszen szeretik egymást. 

Húsz perc séta után Lisa hazaért. Mosolyogva lépett be a házba, majd levette a cipőjét és letette a táskáját a nappaliban található fehér kanapéra. Halkan lépdelt oda a szobaajtóhoz, majd bekukucskált a kis résen. Összeszorult a szíve, amikor látta, hogy a barátnője fájdalommal teli arcát a tenyerébe temeti. Meinek sokkal nehezebb, Lisa ezt jól tudja. Az orvosin egyre többet várnak el, és nehéz mindig jól teljesíteni. 

− Szia, kicsim – nyitotta ki az ajtót, majd belépett a szobába. Az ágyon ülő kínai lány azonnal felkapta a fejét az ismerős hangra. Elmosolyodott, amikor rájött, hogy a szerelme az.  
− Szia. Milyen volt a napod? Hogy ment a vizsga? – érdeklődött, miközben elpakolta a könyveit és füzeteit, hogy Lisa le tudjon ülni hozzá.  
− Jól ment a vizsga, bár nehéz volt. Kevés időt kaptunk rá és úgy érzem, elsiettem. De jövő héten kiderül az eredmény – ült le a kedvese mellé, s megfogta a kezét. – Fárasztó nap volt, de végre itthon vagyok és veled lehetek – sóhajtott boldogan. − Neked milyen napod volt?  
− Én biztos vagyok benne, hogy tökéletesen megcsináltad a feladatot és a legmagasabb pontszámot fogod kapni – mondta Mei magabiztosan. Bízik Lisa tehetségében, tudásában és ügyességében. – Nekem fárasztó volt nagyon. Folyamatosan jegyzeteltem és próbáltam figyelni, hogy legalább úgy is megmaradjon valami az agyamban. De ez, amit most tanulunk, nagyon nehéz számomra. Amúgy sem szeretem a biokémiát, és most ráadásként egy nehéz részt kell megtanulni. Félek, hogy nem fog menni… − motyogta csalódottan a fekete hajú lány. Lisa az ölébe húzta szerelmét, majd mélyen a szemébe nézve megszólalt:  
− Te vagy a legokosabb lány, akit ismerek és biztos vagyok benne, hogy meg fogod tanulni ezt is, ahogy eddig mindent. Tudod, hogy én itt vagyok neked és segítek, ahogy csak tudok – mondta komolyan, majd halványan elmosolyodva nyomott egy puszit Mei arcára.  
− Köszönöm – suttogta hálásan Mei, majd arcát Lisa nyakába fúrta. – Nem tudom, mi lenne velem nélküled – mormogta lehunyt szemmel.  
− Természetes, kedvesem. Arra meg nem kell gondolnod, mert én mindig itt vagyok neked és számíthatsz rám. Most pedig tedd el egy kicsit a tananyagot és romantikázzunk – puszilt Lisa a szerelme hajába, majd elkezdte egyik kezével elpakolni Mei cuccait.  
− Köszönöm. Ez jól hangzik – mosolyodott el a lány, majd a szerelme segítségével mindent elpakoltak az ágy aljában lévő tároló fiókokba. 

− Hallgass meg, szerelmem – kérte lágyan a szőke hajú lány.  
− Mondjad nyugodtan, kicsim– pillantott rá Mei, de félreértette a dolgot.  
− Nem úgy, édes. A szívemet hallgasd meg. Csak bátran – mosolyogott szélesen Lisa, de Mei nem egészen értette a helyzetet. Egy kicsit meg is ijedt, hogy a szerelme rájött a dologra…  
− Én… Nem érzed jól magad? Vagy fáj valahol? – kérdezte, hogy elterelje a gondolatait és ne járjon folyton a lebukás esélyén az agya. 

Lisa sóhajtott egyet, majd megfogta Mei kezét.  
− Tudom, hogy erre vágysz – jelentette ki lágyan a szőke hajú lány. Nem akarta megijeszteni a szerelmét. – Tegnap, amikor kimentél fürdeni, le akartam tenni az ágyról a laptopodat és akkor láttam, hogy meg van nyitva valami blog szerűség. Elkezdtem olvasni, és rájöttem, hogy te írod. Jó volt belelátni egy kicsit a gondolataidba és az eltitkolt vágyaidba. Bár az fájt, hogy azt hiszed, ez a dolog szégyen, és nem mered elmondani nekem. Szerintem nincs semmi szégyellnivaló az egészben. Kicsim… − suttogta, amikor meglátta Mei szemében a könnyeket. −, hé, nincs semmi baj. Én úgy szeretlek, ahogy vagy – ölelte magához a törékeny kis testet, és kezével a hátát simogatta. Kellett egy kis idő, amíg Mei könnyei elapadtak.  
− Féltem, hogy… − kezdett bele – neked ez nem fog tetszeni, és nem akartam ezzel elrontani a kapcsolatunkat. Neked nincs semmi fura dolgod, én meg itt vagyok ezzel és… Nem tudtam, hogy reagálnál, ezért jobb ötletnek tűnt nem elmondani, és inkább csak álmodozni arról, hogy valaha esetleg hallhatom a szíved csupán romantikus szándékból. De ez volt az egyetlen titkom előtted. Szörnyen érzem magam, amiért nem mertem elmondani – motyogta halkan Mei. Bűntudata volt, amiért titkolózott Lisa előtt, pedig megfogadták, hogy mindent megosztanak egymással.  
− Kicsikém, nem kellett volna félned. Tudod, hogy mindent meg tudunk beszélni és megoldjuk úgy, hogy mindkettőnknek jó legyen. Számomra az a legfontosabb, hogy őszintén boldog legyél. Nem szégyen, ha neked ez is kell hozzá. Megengedem, sőt, szeretném is, hogy kipróbáljuk, milyen érzés – Lisa arcára őszinte mosoly ült ki, miközben kimondta az őszinte gondolatait. Jólesett neki, hogy végre teljes mértékben megnyíltak egymás előtt, hiszen mindig is ez volt a célja. – Ne érezd rosszul magad emiatt.  
− Köszönöm – suttogta Mei megkönnyebbülve. – Jólesett, hogy megbeszéltük.  
− Mindent megbeszélünk, kicsim – mondta Lisa mosolyogva. – Na, hozd azt a fonendoszkópot, már én is kíváncsi vagyok, milyen lesz ez az egész – vette le a pólóját és a melltartóját, majd lefeküdt az ágyra, s kényelmesen elhelyezkedett. Boldoggá tette, hogy mosolyog a szerelme. Ez mindennél többet ér számára. 

Mei elővette a táskájából a babarózsaszín Littmann fonendoszkópját, majd remegő kezekkel odaült a kedvese mellé. Félt és izgult. Ezt Lisa is látta rajta, ezért felült és tenyerét a fekete hajú lány arcára simította.  
− Ha nem állsz még készen, nem kell, nem erőltetem – A szavak őszinték voltak, mert Lisa-nak fontos, hogy meglegyen a lelki béke és az összhang közte és a barátnője között. Nem szereti erőltetni a dolgokat, mert azzal csak árt a társának.  
− Készen állok – bólintott határozottan a kínai lány, majd mosolyogva lefektette az ágyra a barátnőjét, s lefeküdt mellé, és megtámaszkodott a könyökén.  
− Büszke vagyok rád – Lisa egy lágy puszit hintett Mei ajkára, majd visszafeküdt és mosolyogva várta, hogy a barátnője elkezdje hallgatni. Izgatott volt, mert még soha sem élt át ilyet, de biztos volt benne, hogy csodálatos lesz, mert minden, amit a szerelmével csinálnak, az csodálatos.  
− Köszönöm – pirult el Mei, majd a füleibe tette a fonendoszkóp oliváit, és megfogta a membránt, hogy végre meghallgathassa a kedvese szívét. Igaz, hallja összebújás közben is, de az más. Az sokkal intimebb, mint ez. Ez csak… Ez csak egy vágy, ami boldoggá teszi őt. 

Pár másodperc múlva Mei végre összeszedte magát és Lisa-ra pillantott, aki halványan mosolyogva bólintott, hogy mehet a dolog. A fekete hajú lány is bólintott, majd a szőke hajú barátnője keble mellé, a mellkasa közepére helyezte a fonendoszkóp hideg membránját. Lisa-t kissé megijesztette a mellkasán érzett hideg, hiszen nem számított rá. Mei pimaszul elmosolyodott, hiszen ezzel legalább sikerült kicsivel gyorsabb ritmust kicsalni a szerelme szívéből. 

Könnyeket csalt a szemébe a régóta hallani vágyott hang és a tudat, hogy végre szabadon megteheti ezt. Két éve álmodik már erről, mert akkor kezdődött ez az egész szívek iránti ilyen jellegű érdeklődése, amikor megismerte Lisa-t. Akkor kezdett el blogot vezetni erről, hogy ne kelljen magában tartania az ehhez kapcsolódó érzéseit, gondolatait és vágyait. Sokan ösztönözték, hogy mondja el a barátnőjének, hogy őt érdekli ez a dolog, de valamiért sosem merte. Sokszor volt úgy vele, hogy „na, most elmondom”, de aztán ránézett a gyönyörű barátnőjére, és az az érzés fogta el, hogy nem akarja elveszíteni. Nem akarja megkockáztatni, hogy emiatt Lisa eldobja őt. Eleinte úgy gondolta, hogy rossz dolog, hogy ilyen téren is érdeklik a szívek. Normális akart lenni. Egy olyan ember akart lenni, aki nem arról álmodozik éjjelenként, a szerelmét figyelve, hogy na, most vajon hetvenkettő a pulzusa, vagy hetvenhat. De nem tudta kiűzni magából ezeket a gondolatokat. Helyette inkább egyre furábbak lettek. Betegesnek érezte, hogy folyton arra gondolt, vajon milyen lehet a kedvese szívhangja. Gyors? Lassú? Talán előfordul egy kis zörej is? Vagy épp teljesen tiszta a hangzása? Normális ember nem gondol ilyenekre. Szörnyen érezte magát, amikor tudatosult benne, hogy nem tud nem ilyen lenni. Nem tud rajta változtatni. Ez belülről jön. Ez ő igazából. 

Lisa egy kicsit feszültnek érezte magát, amikor Mei elkezdte hallgatni őt, de aztán lassan megnyugodott és oldalra pillantott, hogy lássa a barátnője arcát. Egy kicsit megijedt, amikor látta, hogy a gyönyörű barna szemekből könnyek folynak.  
− Mi a baj? – kérdezte lágyan. Mei elmosolyodott és megrázta a fejét.  
− S-semmi. Csak… Ez olyan hihetetlen és elérzékenyültem. Nem hittem volna, hogy valaha megtehetem ezt. Hallani a szíved… Számomra egy olyan dolog, ami szavakkal leírhatatlan. Eddig titkoltam, szorongtam, hogy ne szóljam el magam. Féltem, hogy mi lesz. De most már tudom, hogy alaptalan volt minden félelmem – mondta a kínai lány, majd egy puszit nyomott szerelme arcára. Lisa a tenyerét Mei arcára simította, majd a gyönyörű, barna szempárba nézett.  
− Előttem soha sem kell titkolóznod. A társad vagyok. Egy olyan ember, akivel közösen cipelsz minden terhet, boldogságot és emléket. Én segítek mindenben és mindig melletted vagyok, ezt soha ne feledd. A mi szerelmünk minden nappal egyre erősebb lesz. Mi tesszük erőssé. Elmondjuk egymásnak az érzéseinket, megbeszéljük a félelmeinket, bizonytalanságainkat és feltétlenül szeretjük egymást. Ez a legfontosabb számomra. A feltétel nélkül szeretlek minden apró dolgoddal együtt, legyen az bármilyen fura is. Ez tesz téged különlegessé. Ez most már a mi titkunk lesz. A mi kis fura dolgunk.  
− Köszönöm – Mei hálásan sütötte le a szemét, és mosolyogva megpuszilta Lisa arcát.  
− Szívesen, kicsim, bár ez csak az igazság − Jólesett Meinek, hogy a kedvese támogatja őt és elfogadja úgy, ahogy van. Megmelengette a szívét a mondat, hogy ez már az ő titkuk lesz. Mindig is erre vágyott. Arra, hogy ne kelljen titkolnia az igazi önmagát, hanem őszintén vállalhassa, hogy ki is ő valójában, és mi az az apró dolog, ami a szerelmén kívül boldoggá teszi őt. Most már beteljesült minden vágya és boldogabb nem is lehetne. 

Az elkövetkezendő órákban a szerelmespár egymás szívét hallgatta a fonendoszkóppal, és végre igazán őszintén beszélgettek erről az egészről. Mindkettejüknek jólesett, hogy most már teljesen megnyíltak a másiknak. Ekkor érezték azt először, hogy most már tényleg kiteljesedett a kapcsolatuk. 

Mei végre bűntudat nélkül hallgathatja a kedvesét, Lisa pedig minden egyes pillanatát élvezi a teljes körű vizsgálatnak, amit naponta akár többször is megkap a kedvesétől. 

− Vége −

**Author's Note:**

> Sziasztok!  
> Ez az első ilyen sztorim, úgyhogy kicsit izgulok. Új vagyok még itt, szóval nem igazán tudom, hogy mi hogyan megy, de igyekszem hamar belejönni. :)
> 
> Remélem, tetszett nektek ez a novella!  
> Jólesne, ha kommentben véleményeznétek. 
> 
> X.


End file.
